Rose Katana
by Katsuro Higashi
Summary: YuGiOh Crossover. Atemu has a daughter with a fox demon, who before her death requests their daughter be raised by Minamino Shuuichi. But Atemu may not be gone for good.
1. Prologue

**-  
****Rose Katana  
****--  
****Yu-Gi-Oh x Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover  
Atemu x OC**

**Atemu fathers a child with a fox demon who dies during childbirth, but not before requesting Atemu let Minamino Shuuichi raise their daughter. After saying his goodbyes, Atemu steps through the light to see something he certainly wasn't expecting...**

**Rating: T  
Warning: Several OCs. I've done my best to de-Mary Sue them. Nothing to justify a T rating yet, but I'm vaguely sure there will be eventually. So instead of wasting time changing it later, I'll just have it T off the bat.  
****---  
****The title comes from the name of Sura's attack. She does what Kuri does with the rose only turns it into a katana instead of a whip. I asked my boyfriend for title ideas and right after I sent that IM it hit me. oO -rubs head-**

**The main OC in here (not the one with Atemu, but his daughter) was originally for roleplay only. But I wanted to expand on her story a bit. So yeah. I'll be posting Chapter 1 immediately after.  
****--  
****Prologue  
****-**

"She...She's beautiful."

"Yeah..." Takara's face was pale, her smile tired, but Atemu knew his demon lover's exhaustion wasn't just from the labor. Her beautiful fox ears, which he was so used to seeing always twitching, never still, drooped with a lack of energy that was almost creepy. "Take care of her, until you have to leave..."

"I will, darling." He kissed her forehead lovingly, then her lips.

"Before...before you go...Or if you can't, ask Yuugi...Find a young man named...Minamino...Shuuichi. I'd rather...she be...raised by another fox...instead of...a human..."

"I will."

Takara smiled again, struggling for breath now. The newborn kit sleeping in her arms stirred, then opened crimson eyes to stare up at her mother. "I love you...Kitsura..."

Kitsura whined, knowing something was wrong when Takara's heart stopped beating. Atemu picked her up gently, tears in his own eyes, eyes that his little daughter had inherited exactly except for the greenish gold tint from her mother. "Kitsura Yashime Mouto...Well little one, I won't have much time with you, but you'll be taken care of. I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

**-  
****Rose Katana  
****--  
****Yu-Gi-Oh x Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover  
Atemu x OC**

**Atemu fathers a child with a fox demon who dies during childbirth, but not before requesting Atemu let Minamino Shuuichi raise their daughter. After saying his goodbyes, Atemu steps through the light to see something he certainly wasn't expecting...**

**Rating: T  
Warning: Several OCs. I've done my best to de-Mary Sue them. Nothing to justify a T rating yet, but I'm vaguely sure there will be eventually. So instead of wasting time changing it later, I'll just have it T off the bat.  
****---  
****(Notes at end of chapter)  
****--  
****Chapter 1  
****-**

Atemu felt at peace as he walked through the doors into the glaring light, though sad at leaving his friends and family. He'd managed to track down Minamino Shuuichi, and Yuugi was to take Kitsura to him next week. They'd spoken over the phone, and while Atemu was wary at first upon learning of the human fox's past as a thief, the gentle-spoken Shuuichi was someone to be trusted, or so Yuugi insisted. So now, it was time to go to a much-deserved rest, and the ex-pharaoh looked forward eagerly as the light faded, revealing...

...An office with ogres running around like Jounouchi trying to finish his homework?

"Um..." Where were his priests? Where were his gods?

"Ah, Atemu, we've been waiting for you. If you'll come with me, Lord Koenma is waiting..."

"Who?" Atemu was dumbfounded, wondering why a blue ogre in a loincloth was dragging him off to Ra knew where.

"Lord Koenma, prince of Spirit World. He'll explain everything, don't worry. Ahh, Lord Koenma sir, I've got him!"

"Thank you ogre." Atemu was startled to see a toddler sitting behind a huge desk, and opened his mouth to speak. "Please, no baby comments, goodness knows I get enough of that from Yuusuke."

"I...wasn't going to..."

"Now, I know you're probably extremely confused, and haven't a clue what's going on. First off, while you _are_ dead, I'm afraid you won't be resting just yet. You have a daughter to take care of."

"I...But Minamino Shuuichi was going to - "

"Kurama will still be helping, of course, she will need a fox around with her mother gone."

"Kurama?"

"Yes. Minamino Shuuichi is only my human name. Kurama is my true name."

Atemu stared at the redhead standing next to Koenma's desk, wondering when he had come in. _Being silent must be a thief thing._ "Oh..."

"Ahem. Back to the matter at hand..." Both 'young' men returned their attention to Koenma. "Due to the special circumstances involved in Kitsura's conception - namely the fact that her father is a millennia-old spirit - you will be allowed to maintain your role as her father."

"But - "

"You will not, however, be allowed to leave Spirit World, since you're dead."

"Then how - "

"Botan, one of our guides, will bring Kitsura to Spirit World periodically, where she will stay with you. When she's not here, Kitsura will stay with Sinera."

"Sinera? But Kurama - "

"Sinera is your half-sister's half-sister, and Kurama helped raise her, therefore is much like an older brother to her. Kurama, having a home in Human World, will be Kitsura's legal guardian, but Sinera will provide the motherly figure your kit will need. Feminine-looking as he is, even Kurama only knows so much about...well, feminine stuff. Oh, Botan can help with that too, while Kitsura's here in Spirit World."

"Half-sister?" Poor Atemu was starting to get extremely frustrated by now.

"Geez Koenma, give the guy some time to absorb all this stuff. That Bakura bastard didn't add Aurora to the game thingy, remember?"

Koenma twitched. "Thank you for you input, Yuusuke," he muttered to the just-arrived detective.

"...Aurora?"

"Yes. Aurora Insurgi Khepri. Your mother was captured during a brief war shortly after your birth, and later was raped by a fox demon, who would be Aurora's father." The young ruler completely ignored Atemu's wince at the knowledge of his mother's treatment. "Several hundred - or thousand, rather - years later, he reformed and fell in love with another fox, Sinera's future mother."

"...Oh..."

"Any questions?"

"...Kaiba hired you for some sort of elaborate holographic joke, right?"

-  
**I do have an explanation for why Atemu was sent to the YYH Spirit World instead of an Egyptian afterlife. I just don't feel like typing it up right now. But I'll include it in the next chapter's notes if anyone considers it important. Chapter 2's already half finished. Hope you enjoyed this start.**


End file.
